Extra Ordinary
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: Heroes KP fusion...Save the Cheerleader...Save the World. Read to find out what happens! Post So the Drama! CHAPTER 7 has been uploaded!
1. Chapter I: Genesis

**Title **

Extra Ordinary

**Author **

ZorpoxFanboy

**Rating **

Teen

**Summary **

Heroes/KP crossover...Save the Cheerleader...Save the World. Read to find out what happens. Post-So the Drama!

**Disclaimer **

I do not own the Kim Possible characters or anything referenced to Heroes, but I do own all personal characters, but am not gonna be picky if you ever do decide to use them. Just do them justice, okay?

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Genesis_******

_"Everything starts from a beginning, a genesis, and the events following can make us or break us."_

**_Monique Symone_**

**_Middleton_** _**High School**_

Monique Symone, friend of Kim Possible and employee at Club Banana, raced through the hallways of Middleton High. She slid across the freshly mopped floors and almost into some lockers. She quickly regained herself and was soon only a few feet away from the class she needed to get to. Unfortunately, the bell rang for all students to be in class, and she trudged into the room with a frown. Mr. Hallows, the algebra teacher, handed her a detention slip as she walked to her desk next to her friends Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Not again, Monique! Why do you keep getting here late?" asked Kim with a perplexed face.

"I don't know! I set three alarm clocks last night, but none of them went off!" said Monique as she pulled out a pencil from her pocket.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," said Ron.

Before Monique could respond, Mr. Hallows interrupted with several papers in his hands.

"Alright, today you guys have the joy of taking the Unit Test over advanced geometry, no cheating, you've got thirty minutes, good luck," said Mr. Hallows as he passed out the tests to everyone.

Monique worked through all the problems as time went by slowly. She occasionally glanced at the clock and tapped her pencil. She finally came across her last problem. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think, but suddenly felt everything stop in time. She opened her eyes to see everything frozen in time. The clock no longer moved its small hands around the base of the clock.

Monique was about to tell Mr. Hartman's clock was broken, but gasped when she saw his non-animated body standing next his desk, eyes wide awake. Monique walked up to him and waved her hand in front of him, but he did not even flinch. Monique then ran over to Kim with a scared face.

"Kim girl, something is wrong with Mr. Hallows, he's.."

Monique stopped when she saw Kim was not moving either. Monique turned and looked at all of the students in class and she gasped. None of the people showed any signs of movement, they all just sat frozen in time. Monique screamed, but her scream went unheard. She walked frantically around and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on how this might have happened.

Then, she heard the voice of Mr. Hallows.

"Ms. Symone, why are you out of your seat?" he asked under his dark glasses.

"Wait, but you were just..and they were..."

Monique was dumbfounded. Had all this been a trick? Or did she do something? Something amazing? She glanced at the clock and saw it was still ticking.

"Just take a seat, Ms. Symone," said Mr. Hallows as he rubbed his temples.

The rest of the class went by slowly to Monique, and she couldn't figure out what happened. The bell rang and all of the students filed out of the room. Monique walked out with Kim and Ron.

"I'm telling you guys, I seriously think time stopped or something! Nothing was moving and I think the clock stopped, too!" said the excited Monique.

"Relax, Monique, it was probably just a dream," said the casual voice of Ron Stoppable.

"Yeah, I guess, but it seemed so real, though," said Monique.

Kim was about to respond, but the ring of her Kimmunicator interrupted them and Kim answered it with her trademark phrase..

"What's the sitch?"

"We've got a problem, Kim, Drakken and Shego just stole a serum from a secret lab in Nebraska," said Wade over the Kimmunicator's screen.

"We're on our way, Wade," said Kim as turned the device off and ran off with her boyfriend.

Monique waved goodbye to them before turning and looking at her next class. She then thought for a moment and turned the other way, towards the school exit...

_

* * *

_

**_Yori Hashuma_**

**_Tokyo_** _**Japan**_

Yori entered a run down apartment, previously rented by Sensai, Yori's old master. Yori walked over to the table where all of Sensai's belongings had been placed. She stared at the computer screen and saw many documents and files on the screen's desktop. Yori frowned as she sat her stuff down on a nearby couch and looked at a picture of her and Sensai from a few years ago.

Yori had been contacted by Tokyo authorities about Sensai. He had been found in an alley, dead, a few days prior. The cause of death had been suffocation, but no marks around his neck were found. That was the unofficial story, though. The medical examiner had decided to mark it as 'natural causes', but Yori did not believe that, for she knew Sensai was a healthy man. She was sent to clean out his apartment. He had left Yamanouchi several years ago and left Yori in charge of the academy. She never got to talk with him after he left, but when he left, he had told her that one day she will know why. She had to identify his body at the morgue. Her eyes had swelled with tears when the medical examiner had raised the sheet.

She looked over at his desk and noticed a book lying on the edge. She walked over and picked it up. She read the cover and suddenly became intrigued. The cover was in Japanese, but could be translated into "The Evolution of Humans." The book had no author printed on it, so Yori had no idea who could've wrote it. She quickly scanned the first page and her eyes shot wide open...

* * *

**_Josh Mankey_**

**_Upperton_** _**University**_

"You're education is very impressive, Mr. Mankey," said the college dean.

"Thank you, sir," said Josh with a smile.

Josh Mankey had just recently moved from Middleton and was a graduate of Middleton High. He liked to paint; it was a great passion of his. And lately, things were inspiring him everywhere, even in his dreams.

"Well, it seems you'll make a fine student in our art program. Welcome to Upperton University, Mr. Mankey," said the dean as he extended his hand.

"Pleasure to be here, sir," said Josh as he shook the dean's hand.

Josh then stood up and walked out of the dean's office. He then walked outside and got inside his car. He drove out of the parking lot with a smile.

While he drove on the highway, he noticed a black SUV following him closely behind him. He then made a sharp turn, but the SUV drove off, not turning to follow Josh. Josh breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around and continued his drive to his apartment.

Meanwhile, the SUV that had been following Josh reappeared and the shadowy figure of a man with sunglasses said with a chuckle, "Well, Josh, you're smart, but like they say, sometimes you need to up your game."

The SUV then drove away in the opposite direction...

* * *

**_Drakken & Shego_**

**_Caribbean_**

Dr. Drakken and his sidekick, Shego, stood in his privately owned lair in the Caribbean. Drakken was working delicately with the serum he had stolen.

"With this serum, Shego, I can threaten the world's water supply, and if the world doesn't make me supreme ruler, I will infect everyone with...Chemical X! Mwhuhahaha!" Drakken said as he opened the serum carefully.

"Yeah, we'll see," said Shego with her normal sarcastic attitude.

Suddenly, Kim and Ron came crashing through the ceiling and in front of Shego and Drakken.

"KIM POSSIBLE?!?" exclaimed Drakken with surprise.

"I mean seriously, why are you so surprised?" asked Shego.

"I don't know, habit I guess," said Drakken as he tapped his chin. "It doesn't matter, get her!"

Shego then activated her claws and lunged forward at Kim. Kim and Shego were soon in a heated battle, while Ron tried to get the serum from Drakken.

Drakken and Ron fought over the serum, but Drakken had the upper hand. He finally pulled the serum from Ron's hand, but something strange happened at that moment. The serum went right through Drakken's hands. Drakken gasped as the serum broke on the floor and smoke billowed from it.

"Shego! Let's go!" Drakken yelled as he entered his hovercraft.

Shego then made a swipe that cut across Kim's face. Kim's face then started to bleed from the large scratch Shego gave. Shego quickly jumped into the hovercraft. It flew off, but not before hitting a column that was sent crashing down on Kim. Kim was hit by the impact and Ron gasped as he looked at Kim's body lying on the ground in a unusual position. Her leg was curled up in the wrong way. Ron screamed as he ran over to her.

"Kim!" he yelled...

* * *

That's all! Hope you enjoyed it! Much more to come! You all probably have theories! Post them in your reviews! I want to know what you think!


	2. Chapter II: Two Sided

_Previously on Extra Ordinary... _

New heroes were introduced, some not even aware of their abilities.

A teenage fashion diva took a test of power, as she stopped time in its tracks.

A young artist was pursued by a mysterious figure.

A Japanese girl recovered some of the secrets her old master had left behind.

And two teenagers fought a powerful force, that ended with a shocking twist.

_"Kim!" exclaimed Ron. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter II: Two Sided

_"There are two sides in our humanity...good and evil. Only one can rule, though. But, ultimately, two sides must clash in the end." _

_**Kim Possible** _

_**Caribbean** _

Ron ran over to the mangled body of Kim Possible, his girlfriend and best friend for life. He held her beaten body in his hands; he then held it close to himself as he cried. He rubbed his hand over her hair. He then felt her body move.

"Kim?" asked Ron as he looked at her face.

The scar Shego had created on Kim's cheek had now disappeared. Kim's eyes then grew wide open as she noticed Ron's embrace and her leg twisted in an unusual position. She moved her hands towards it, but hesitated, unsure as to what to do. Kim finally pulled her leg back into the right position as she felt her bones fit together with extraordinary speed.

"Kim," said Ron with astonishment, "did you just 'fix' your leg?"

"I don't know, Ron, it's definitely a 10.5 on the weirdness scale," said the wide-eyed Kim.

Ron helped Kim up from the ground and Kim walked around as if she were getting ready for a big race. Kim then walked over to the serum that had been broken. She looked down at and frowned...

* * *

_**Drakken & Shego** _

_**Somewhere over the ****Gulf of Mexico** _

Drakken and Shego were sitting in a flying hovercraft that flew under the dusky sky over the calm ocean. Drakken sat behind the hovercraft's controls. He had an annoyed look across his face. His sidekick, Shego, sat filing her nails in a seat behind him.

"Ah! Foiled again! Why must Kim Possible and that buffoon always ruin my plans! If you had just held onto Kim Possible a little longer, I might've succeeded!" said the annoyed mad scientist.

"Me? You're the one that let that serum fall from your hands! Why? Because you're clumsy!" said the defensive Shego.

"Maybe I wouldn't get nervous if _some _people could hold of a high school girl!" said the now angered Drakken.

Shego's hands were now glowing a deep green.

"Well, you know what I think? I..." said Shego, but stopped when she realized she couldn't turn off her plasma powers. "What's the big idea?"

Shego tried to focus her mind, but her hands were soon glowing much more fierce now. Her gloves had reached their breaking point and had burned off. Her mind now began ringing as she clutched it with her burning hands.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she held her head in her hands.

"Shego, please control yourself!" said Drakken as he turned his head towards her.

Shego's skin now began to illuminate a deep green glow. Her eyes turned deep green as she continued to scream. She stood up and hunched over, holding her head in her hands, screaming with all her might.

Shego's then sidestepped as she fell from the hovercraft and into the water below. Drakken gasped as he jumped from the controls and moved to the place she fell. He could make out a glowing figure underwater.

"Shego!" he exclaimed.

He then noticed no one was controlling the hovercraft. He then moved back to the controls, but as he tried to get a hold of the steering mechanism, his hands went right through it. He tried to grab something, but his hands passed right through everything, like he was a ghost.

He then looked up and noticed he was heading right towards a mountain ridge on the coast. He braced for impact, but his body fell right through the hovercraft and he began to fall for the jungle earth beneath him. He finally reached the tree and landed against a tree, knocking him unconscious, as he his body finally crumpled its way down onto the forest floor...

* * *

_**Steve Barkin** _

_**Middleton** **High School** _

It was new day at Middleton High, and all of the students had crowded inside the Middleton Gymnasium to hear an important announcement from their principal, Steve Barkin.

"Alright people, listen up! Due to recent opportunities, I am resigning as your principal of this school." said Steve Barkin. "I am putting myself into the election of mayor for the Tri-City Area, and I want to say it's been a great honor to work here, and as sappy as this might sound, I will miss all of you."

There was uproar from the audience as they clapped for their resigning principal. Ron sat in the crowd and stared at him with astonishment. Kim just cheered with the crowd. She then glanced at Ron, who was still in utter shock.

"What's wrong, Ron?" asked Kim.

"I don't know why I'm saying this KP, but I don't want Barkin to leave," said Ron with a disappointed look.

"It's okay, Ron, but I'm sure Barkin is gonna enjoy running for mayor!" said Kim. "He might win actually."

"Its not that I don't want him to run for mayor, Kim. I just don't want him to stop being the principal," said Ron.

Kim smiled at him affectionately.

"I'm glad I fell in love with such a caring man," said Kim as she moved her face close to his. He grinned back at her. Kim then kissed him on his cheek as the crowd finished their standing ovation for their now ex-principal.

"I would like to present to you... the new principal of Middleton High School, Mr. Frank Burnhart!" said Barkin as he moved over for a short, bulky man known as Mr. Burnhart.

Before the newly appointed principal could speak though, the fire alarm rang around the auditorium as the lunch lady burst through the doors in a fearful motion.

"The mystery meat has caught on fire!" said the lunch lady.

Kim and Ron gasped as they jumped up and moved toward the hallway doors while all of the students, except for Tara Strong, a friend of Kim's and cheerleader, who had her eyes closed as she seemed to be focusing on something.

"Trapped? Trapped in the freezer?" she muttered to herself. Her eyes then shot open as she yelled, "Someone is trapped in the freezer in the kitchen!"

Mr. Barkin, who was motioning kids out of the auditorium, heard Tara's words and quickly moved towards the hallway where Kim and Ron had entered.

Kim and Ron ran through the hallways toward the kitchen, they could see the smoke billowing through the cracks. Kim then kicked the door open, but was suddenly burned by the back draft from the flames inside the kitchen. She then saw a lunch lady through the freezer's window, beating on the freezer door.

"Help!" screamed the lunch lady.

Kim then made a motion to move run through the flames, but hesitated. She pondered for a moment as to whether or not she should try something foolish.

"It's worth a shot," she to herself.

Kim then ran through the burning flames as Ron gazed in amazement as the flames charred her skin, but didn't stop her.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, but was obviously not heard.

_"I've got to do something! I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Ron said inside his head. _

Ron then looked around for anything he could use to at least slow down the fire. He had to move back, because of the intensity.

Steve Barkin then ran up next to Ron. He stared at Kim as she was opening the freezer door to help the lunch lady out.

"Hold on to me!" yelled Kim over the blazing fire as the lunch lady grabbed a hold of Kim.

Ron then glanced at a part of the ceiling above Kim. It was about to fall on top of Kim and the lunch lady!

Without hesitating, Ron moved one step forward, but that step became more when he suddenly noticed he was hovering over the flames at a high speed. He then grabbed Kim and the lunch lady as he rocket through the ceiling and flew into the sky like a bullet.

Suddenly, though, he began to fall to the earth with Kim and the lunch lady in his arms. They all screamed as the ground beneath them came closer and closer...

Ron then felt a jerk as he looked over and saw the face of Steve Barkin, who was flying above the ground with Ron, Kim, and the lunch lady all in his grasp. He then landed safely behind the school, where no one could see them. He dropped Kim, Ron, and the lunch lady from his arms as he tightened his tie.

"I think we just broke the weirdness scale, KP," said Ron as he looked at Barkin.

"How did you do that, Mr. Barkin?" asked Kim with astonishment.

"I don't know, but I suggest we don't talk about this in front of the public," said Barkin as all of the students were now entering the scene with questions.

Meanwhile, Ron looked at himself and pondered the question that troubled him now...

"Did I fly?" Ron asked himself under his breath...

* * *

**_Mr. Mark Stoppable_**

_**Lowerton** **Community College** _

Mark Stoppable, commonly referred to as Mr. Stoppable and the father to Ron Stoppable, walked under the police tape that surrounded Lowerton Community College. He was a detective for the Tri-City Police Department. He had long ago left being an actuary, because he felt he needed to serve his country in some way.

He walked into the dorm room that was now a crime scene. Lying on the floor was a body covered over with a tarp. He noticed several crime scene investigators documenting the scene. He squatted down and pulled the tarp up to see the dishelved face of Brick Flagg, a former student at Middleton High, but was now a Lowerton college student. The top of Brick's head had been sliced off and his brain was removed. Mr. Stoppable didn't seem sick from the sight, though. He had seen it a lot recently. He stood up and talked to his partner Ally York.

"That's the fourth one this month," said Mr. Stoppable.

"Yeah, same MO as the other ones, too. Brain removal seems to be the pattern," said Ally.

"Same guy, most definitely," said Mr. Stoppable.

"Come here, he left us a note," said Ally as she led Mr. Stoppable to the dorm's bathroom.

Mr. Stoppable's face grew shocked as he stared at the bathroom mirror. Written in Brick's blood was the name _**"Cire."** _

"Cire," said Mr. Stoppable, coldly.

"I don't know what we're gonna do, Mark, we've got no leads, the guy doesn't leave any physical evidence, th..."

Ally's voice became faint as Mr. Stoppable began to hear a voice not of Ally's.

_Please, don't hurt me...Help me! Someone please help me! Please don't hurt me! He killed Brick... _

Mr. Stoppable heard the voice in his head as if someone was speaking to him. His head ached from the overflow of the information, though.

"Mark, you okay?" asked Ally.

_In the laundry room...he can't find me there...I'll be safe... _

"Did you check the laundry room, Ally?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"No, why?" said Ally.

Mr. Stoppable soon tuned in on the voice he was hearing. He then ran from the crime scene and out into the dorm hallway. He ran down the hallway towards the laundry room with Ally calling his name all the way behind him. He pushed open the doors and a scream echoed from a woman, dressed only in underwear, hunched up against the wall.

"It's okay! I'm not Cire! I'm a detective, I'm here to help you," said Mr. Stoppable.

_He'll kill him! He'll kill us all! _

"No! He's gone, I promise!" said Mr. Stoppable.

_How did he hear what I was thinking? _

"I don't know," said Mr. Stoppable. " I don't know, but I promise you I can help you."

The woman, trying to calm herself, walked slowly over to Mr. Stoppable. By the time she was near him, two EMT's were at the laundry room's door and helped the woman out. Mr. Stoppable released a sigh as he turned around to Ally, who was pointing her gun at him.

"How did you know that woman was going to be there?" she said with a stern look.

Mr. Stoppable stared at her with both a surprised and fearful expression...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

_

* * *

_

That's it for the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter III: Stasis

_Previously on Extra Ordinary... _

Shego loses control, and Drakken loses a hovercraft.

Kim comes upon her newly found abilities, and uses them to rescue a lunch lady. Ron experiences a serious and literal leap of faith.

A policeman is confused after he hears the thoughts of others and the name of evil...Cire.

* * *

**Chapter III: Stasis**

_"We are sometimes thrown into a stasis, where we can't move, breath, or even think. We are paralyzed, and we can only watch as the world blows up in front of us." _

_**Bonnie Rockwaller** _

_**Middleton** _

The teenaged Bonnie Rockwaller, with dark brown hair and teal eyes, walked inside her room and threw her backpack on her bed. She sighed as she fell on her bed and kicked off her shoes. She then stood up and turned on her stereo.

"Well, at least there's no more school for the week," said Bonnie as she picked up her hair brush and walked over to her mirror. She stared at it and her eyes widened. The image before her was not herself. She then saw her image in the mirror smile evilly.

"Wait, this can't be happening!" said Bonnie.

"What's wrong, Bonnie? Don't remember your old sis? That hurts a lot," said the mirror image of Bonnie.

"I don't know you!" said Bonnie as she threw her hair brush at the mirror. It bounced off and the smiling mirror image of Bonnie giggled, then she stared Bonnie in the eyes.

"It's me, Bonnie, its Tonnie," said the mirror image of Bonnie.

"Tonnie? I thought you died when I was five! How did you survive that wreck?" said the dumbfounded Bonnie.

"Well, Bonnie, I'm not fully alive. You see, I can help you, and in return you can help me," said Tonnie's mirror image.

"Help you? I don't know if you're real!" said Bonnie as she backed up.

"Oh, I'm real, Bonnie, very real. And I can help you with a certain Kim Possible problem, too," said Tonnie.

"Get out of my life! You are not going to manipulate me!" said the angry Bonnie as she ran from her room and into the hallway. Bonnie grasped her face to make sure it was still herself. Bonnie then looked up into the reflection of a picture and screamed. Her reflection showed the angry face of Tonnie. Bonnie stopped when she started feeling like she couldn't breathe. Her body then grew very cold as her face changed into a more tense structure. The smiling face of Bonnie then looked up and at the frame. Inside the reflection was the fearful face of Bonnie.

Tonnie had taken over Bonnie's body.

"I need to go pick up some things," said Tonnie with an evil smile as she walked off inside Bonnie's body...

* * *

_**Mr. Possible** _

_**Middleton ** _

James Timothy Possible, father of teenage hero Kim Possible and rocket scientist, sat behind the wheel of a black SUV as he entered a secured area at his office building. He drove down a ramp and into the bottom part of a parking complex. It was dark at the basement area with only a few lights shedding light on the concrete ground. Mr. Possible then entered a parking space and exited the vehicle. He slipped on his sunglasses as he walked towards a security checkpoint. He pulled his coat off and laid it on the scanner, and proceeded to lay his wallet, cell phone, car keys, and a concealed handgun on the scanner. The scanner blinked several times before a green light appeared. The local security officer unlocked the door as Mr. Possible collected his stuff and entered through the door.

Mr. Possible then walked down the hall and finally entered into a door at the far end. Upon entrance, the faces of Mrs. Melinda Stoppable and an unknown male face looked at him.

"How are we doing?" asked Mr. Possible as he pulled off his sunglasses and stared into the glass containment, where the unconscious body of Shego, dressed only in a white gown, laid on a long metal table.

"Still unconscious, breathing is stable, and she's got some minor bruises, most likely from the impact of the fall," said Mrs. Stoppable.

"Where'd you find her?" asked Mr. Possible.

"Middle of the Gulf, she's lucky Coast Guard found her and our leak managed to get her here, or else we would've lost her," said the unknown male figure.

"The weird part is, the entire fish population was dead around her body, and our Geiger counters were going off the charts when we were examining her, it's like her body has a huge unknown radiation source," said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at Mr. Possible with a concerned look.

"Melinda, this whole project is based off the 'weird' and 'unknown', and well, you know the rest," said Mr. Possible as he prepared to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that...without one of those," said the unknown male as pointed to a radiation/environmental suit.

"Tell me, did you find a blue male?" asked Mr. Possible as he slipped into the suit.

Mrs. Stoppable and the unknown male exchanged uncomfortable glances to each other.

"Sir, there was no sign of Drakken, and his hovercraft was completely demolished from what we learned in our investigation. We can only conclude that he was..."

"I don't want irrational conclusions, Melinda, I want undeniable proof. Have our agents keep a lookout for him in that area," said Mr. Possible as he prepared to put on his helmet.

He was interrupted, however, when his cell phone rang and he replied with a smile, "Why hello, Mr. Roines."

Mr. Possible frowned from the words he heard on the line, and took a glance at Shego before hanging up with an 'I will, sir'.

"Mr. Roines has ordered us to keep a wary lookout on Steve Barkin; apparently there was an incident at Middleton High yesterday that has raised suspicion. He also mentioned..." Mr. Possible stopped as he recalled the last bit of information and glanced at Mrs. Stoppable.

"What is it, sir?" asked Mrs. Stoppable.

Mr. Possible paused before saying, "Nothing, nothing."

* * *

_**Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Steve Barkin, Tara Strong** _

_**Middleton** _

Mr. Barkin, Tara, Kim, and Ron all sat in Mr. Barkin's living room, and were enjoying some tea that Mr. Barkin had brewed.

"I'm sure you all know why we are here today, to discuss this recent outbreak of paranormal, if not creepy inhuman feats," said Mr. Barkin as sat in his recliner.

"You make it sound like a disease," said Tara.

"It is a disease! When someone can fly voluntarily, walk through fire unscathed, and hear things from a hundred feet over the roar of a fire and crowd, there's got to be something wrong with you!" said Barkin with a fearful tone.

"Maybe we should see a doctor, or a scientist," said Ron.

"No, we must swear a league of silence to never tell anyone about this," said Barkin.

"We can't just shut ourselves out! Surely, there are others like us! People who might be in serious trouble because of these abilities!" said Kim.

"Abilities, you say? Possible, these are not abilities; they're...monstrosities inflicted onto us. We are freaks!" said Barkin.

"That comes only from a certain point of view, Mr. Barkin," said Kim.

"So hold on, if Kim is like indestructible, and Tara can hear things miles away, and Barkin can fly, what can I do?" said Ron.

"Well fly, of course! You did that when you saved us from that fire, Ron!" said Kim.

"But why do I have to share a power with Barkin! I was hoping to be someone with super strength or ability to read minds! What can I do with flying?" asked Ron.

"We have spoken enough about this." said Barkin, "I suggest all of you keep your freakish abilities on the down low, or you'll be booking a first class trip to Roswell!"

Kim, Ron, and Tara exchanged 'goodbyes' and exited the Barkin household. Kim and Ron walked alongside each other across the sidewalk. They held hands as Kim rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kim, what are we going to do?" said Ron with a spaced look.

"About what?" asked Kim.

"About these powers, I mean, we obviously got them for a reason," said Ron.

"I don't know, I guess we just use them only when we need to," said Kim.

"Yeah, but flying just seems so...dull," said Ron as he stared towards the ground.

Kim looked at him and frowned, then smiled as a thought entered her mind.

"Hey, you remember those Superguy movies?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, we watched them when we were nine, what's your point?" asked Ron.

"Well, remember how Superguy would always pick Lori Street up and fly her around Citropolis?" said Kim with an innocent smile.

Ron then smiled as he turned to Kim, who had a hopeful smile on her face.

"Superguy at your service," said Ron as he stopped and held out his hands for Kim to climb in to.

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and Ron prepared to soar.

But, his legs never did move off the ground. Ron strained as he tried to lift himself and Kim off the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Kim.

"I don't know, maybe you need to lose weight," said Ron.

"EXCUSE ME!?" said Kim.

"Ha! I'm just kidding," said Ron with a nervous laugh.

Ron tried again and nothing happened.

"See! This is why I hate super powers, they never work when you need them to!" said Ron.

"It's okay, you can carry me home, because of that weight comment," said Kim with a smirk.

"Fair enough," said Ron as he stared into her eyes as he carried her home.

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure in a trench coat had witnessed the events that just happened and chuckled evilly...

* * *

_**Monique Symone** _

_**Middleton** _

Monique sat on the examination slab inside the doctor's office. The doctor was studying her blood pressure.

"So, you say you are experiencing momentary time lapses, where you drift into space and wake up minutes later?" said the doctor.

"Hey doc, all I know is that I feel like time is stopping and I'm the only one not being stopped," said Monique.

"Are you sure that you aren't experiencing hallucinations?" asked the doctor.

"No, doctor, I'm telling you I'm stopping time with my mind!" said Monique.

"Very well, 'stop time' right now," said the doctor.

"Fine, I will," said Monique as she strained her mind to reach her goal, but when she opened her eyes, nothing had changed.

"Okay, listen, I'm going to prescribe you some antipsychotics, just some low level stuff, and..."

"I'm telling you, doctor, I'm not crazy!" said Monique.

The doctor stared at her and then walked out of the room. He walked to the phone and waited a few seconds.

"I have one." he said, "At the East Middleton Hospital, asked her if she is crazy, she answered no, so she's obviously one of them...yes, I'll contain her till you arrive," said the doctor as he hung up the phone.

He then walked over to her exam room, pulled open a drawer, and pulled out a syringe and bottle. He pulled in 3 ccs of the unknown medicine before Monique asked, "What's that for?"

"For a patient across the hall," he said before closing the door quickly and turning to Monique.

He lunged at her, covering her mouth as he tried to insert the toxin into her. Monique frantically tried to break loose, then she closed her eyes and all of time stopped suddenly as she felt herself being pushed through time. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. She gasped at the surrounding Paris background.

"How the..." she said, before stopping and looking at incoming cloud of smoke, engulfing Paris with it and destroying everything in sight. Monique closed her eyes and soon the cloud was only feet away from her as she was transported back to her room. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw her room.

"I've got to get Kim!" said Monique as she ran from her room...

* * *

Woah, long chapter, but I'm done. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter IV: No Coincidences

_Previously on Extra Ordinary... _

A cheerleader meets her conflicting alter-ego and is no match.

The family man is found to have his own shady agenda.

And Monique sees the future blow up literally in front of her face.

* * *

**Chapter IV: No Coincidences**

_"There are no coincidences. Everything has a reason for happening. The question is, though, can we determine that meaning?" _

_**Josh Mankey** _

_**Upperton Apartments** _

He saw it, painted it, and it came true.

Josh was dumbfounded when he saw that a picture of a man, with his head sliced open that he had painted, appeared on the news a few moments ago. He grew even more shocked when the story of plane crashing in a Nebraska field appeared on his television set. Josh looked over at the picture he drew the previous night and he stopped breathing. Indeed, a picture of a plane smashing into a field was located near another artwork.

_"Once is a coincidence, but twice? That's pushing scary_," thought Josh as he clicked his television off and raced over to his other drawing.

He looked over a picture of a girl trying to escape the grasp of a doctor. He then went over and looked at a picture of a blue man lying in the jungle. Another picture showed a red-headed girl cowering in fear under an evil looking shadowed figure. He came to a final picture of a man he knew as Steve Barkin flying to rescue a falling civilian.

"What does this mean?" Josh asked himself. He looked over his sketchbook and his heart pumped. He threw it to the ground and his eyes rolled back as he walked to a blank canvas.

A scene played in a dream-like state as he moved his brush with the figures. After several minutes of stroking his brush, his eyes rolled forward and his face sank.

The scene he had drawn was that of the shadowed figure standing over the corpse of a blonde-haired man. Josh thought he recognized the figure, but quickly shook it off when he realized someone was inside his studio. He glanced over and saw the figure of Steve Barkin, who was glancing around the studio with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Josh," said Barkin as he extended a hand to Josh. Josh glanced down and shook it with a wave of uneasiness.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Barkin?" asked Josh as he went over to the picture of Barkin without alerting him of any problem.

Mr. Barkin did not reply for a second, but simply looked at a picture of a solar eclipse that Josh had drawn. Josh covered up the drawing he was hiding and moved over to Barkin.

"Quite a talent you have, Mankey." Barkin said, "Ever thought of using your artistic abilities for a purpose?"

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Josh with a smirk.

Barkin chuckled at this comment as he edged his way past each drawing before turning to Josh with a smile.

"I hope you have heard that I have thrown my hand into the election of mayor of Middleton?" Barkin asked with a calm expression.

"Yes, I heard. I wish you the best of luck," said Josh with a half-smile.

"Well, I suppose you are wondering why I came in and interrupted your work?" said Barkin with a serious tone.

"I would like to know, yes," said Josh as he raised one eyebrow.

"I came to give you a proposition from my boss," said Barkin as he looked at Josh in the eyes.

Josh stared at Barkin for a couple of seconds before replying with, "Your boss? I didn't think a politician would ever have a predecessor."

"Oh, he is a powerful and successful man, and he wants buy several of your paintings," said Barkin as his smile faded.

"Why do I get the feeling your not telling me something?" asked Josh with a concerned look.

Barkin moved toward him and then pulled a item from his coat. Josh flinched for a second before glaring at the black cell phone in Barkin's hand.

"I can assure you, Mr. Mankey, that this dealing is not illegal. My employer has promised to pay you handsomely for your paintings. The question, though, is do we have a deal?" asked Barkin as he retracted his hand and stepped back.

Josh glared at him and then replied back with, "Yes, we do."

Barkin smiled as he turned and exited from the room. Josh just looked down and stared at the black phone in his hand.

As Barkin exited the room, he dialed his cell phone and walked down the apartment floor's hall.

"Mr. Roines, you'll be getting your pictures real soon," said Barkin with a smile.

* * *

_**Yori Hashuma** _

_**Tokyo** **Japan** _

Yori opened the door to see her friend, Hirotaka, standing with a smile. Yori quickly embraced him and moved back to let him in. Hirotaka walked in and glanced around the apartment, and then turned to face Yori. Yori glanced at him with a sad expression.

"Sensai is dead," she said with deep sorrow.

Hirotaka frowned and then replied, "That is most unfortunate."

Yori quickly regained herself and then moved to pick up a book from a desk and handed it to Hirotaka.

"Sensai has found something amazing," said Yori as Hirotaka skimmed through the pages of the book.

"Genetic evolution? Rapid Cellular Regeneration? Precognition? What is all this?" asked Hirotaka with a perplexed face.

"I believe that Sensai discovered something unknown to everyone. I believe he discovered that a certain population of humans have increased genetic structures and can do...extraordinary things," said Yori.

"So you want to continue his research," Hirotaka said, taking in this information. "Do you know who these people are or what their abilities are?"

"That is why I called you. I think we owe Sensai to continue what he started, but I've searched through Sensai's apartment for a list, and have found nothing," said Yori with a frown.

"Did you check his computer?" asked Hirotaka.

"It is password protected," said Yori.

"Did you find anything that might be helpful?" asked Hirotaka.

"Maybe. I found a note that had the words 'Patient Zero' and an address and a date, that is several days before Sensai's death," said Yori as she handed Hirotaka the note.

Hirotaka glanced at the address and smiled.

"This address is marked in Lowerton at the United States," he said with astonishment.

"What do you think?" asked Yori.

"I think...we're going to Lowerton," said Hirotaka with a smile.

* * *

_**Mark Stoppable** _

_**Middleton Police Department** _

"I'm telling you, I just heard the girl's voice in my head and I followed it!"

Mark Stoppable was frustrated. He was being charged with something he never did and it was getting on his nerves. His partner, Ally York, took a chair and sat across from Mark, while staring at him intently.

"What do you want me to tell the chief? That my partner 'heard' the girl's thoughts and knew where she was? I'm sorry, Mark, but I'd rather say it was a coincidence or accident, but to hear someone's thoughts? That's not rational," said Ally with a soft tone.

"For goodness sake, Ally, I'm telling you the truth! I can't explain it, but it happened," said Mark as he waved his hands in a confused manner.

"Then prove it," said Ally as she leaned back and looked at him with disbelief.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Prove to me that you can read minds, so I can get this over with," said Ally.

_This should be good. _

"Wait, you just said 'this should be good'," said Mark as he moved a finger to the temple of his forehead.

_Wait, did he actually hear that? _

"Yes, I did," said Mark as he looked at her.

_Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. _

"But it is! And I don't know how!" said Mark.

Ally looked at him with a confused stare. She thought he was just making up a story, but she was not prepared for this.

_I'm sorry I didn't believe you. _

"It's alright," said Mark with a smile.

Suddenly, the lights inside the building went out and an alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" said Ally.

_Oh no! He's back! Get away from me! _

Mark heard these words come into his head, but they weren't Ally's. He turned to Ally and frowned.

"Cire...he's here," said Mark.

Ally just looked at him with fear.

* * *

Chapter 5 to come soon... 

I notice that some people don't know who can read minds, Tara or Mr. Stoppable? Well, I don't like just telling people, but if you read the next few chapters, then I can guarantee you, that you'll know which are which.

Also, dr-fan/mai-lover, could you be clearer in your reviews? I can't really make out what they say. No offense intended, but I just would like to know what you think...


	5. Chapter V: Shift

_Previously on Extra Ordinary..._

A painter realizes his potential and makes a deal with someone with his own agenda.

Yori and Hirotaka discover the truth and the beginning of their journey.

A police officer steps up and is brought to an encounter with evil.

* * *

**Chapter V: Shift**

_"Every destiny has been laid on the table like a deck of cards, but our actions shape that destiny and one simple shift in gear can change everything..."_

**_Mark Stoppable_**

**_Middleton Police Department_**

"Cire...he's here," said Mark.

Ally stared at him with fear. Mark returned that stare with his own fearful glance.

_What do I do?_

"You have to release me! We can both stop him if we move now!" said Mark with a fearful expression.

Ally made a move to release the handcuffs on Mark's wrists. The metal devices fell from his hands and they both moved towards the exit of the interrogation room. Mark and Ally moved towards the victim protection area and stood beside the door. Ally pulled her gun out and turned the safety off. Mark tried to listen for any movement.

_Please don't hurt me. Oh God, he's outside._

Ally pushed the door opened, and the woman Mark and the police had found screamed. Mark realized the woman thought he and Ally were Cire.

"If Cire isn't here, then where is he?" asked Ally.

Mark then heard the demonic voice of a certain villian enter his head. Mark was hearing the thoughts of Cire.

"He's in the documents room," said Mark as he moved toward the door.

"Hand me a gun, you stay here with her," said Mark as he pointed to the woman.

Ally quickly handed him the gun and moved next to the woman. Mark checked the gun then made a break towards the door.

"Mark!" exclaimed Ally.

"What?" asked Mark.

_Be careful._

"I will," said Mark as he had heard Ally's thoughts.

Mark quickly entered the hallway with his gun raised and moved toward the document room. Right when he was about to enter, he saw the evil image of Cire. Mark fired three shots at Cire and the villian fell to the ground. Mark breathed a sigh of relief, but stopped when he saw Cire stand back up in the shadows. Mark then felt his body be pushed back by a huge force and was sent flying into the wall. When Mark regained himself, he saw that Cire had made his escape.

Mark hit the floor in frustration.

* * *

**_Tonnie_ _Rockwaller_**

**_Middleton Hunting Store_**

Tonnie held the lightweight pistol in her hand as she stared at the store clerk. He looked at her with a hint of curiosity. She looked at the small weapon with a smirk.

"I'll take it," she finally said as she looked at the clerk.

"Very well, I'll need to see your gun license," he said calmly.

Tonnie's face then sunk as she heard what he said. She then brought her grip around his neck, and was pulled over the counter and into the floor. Tonnie then picked up a case of ammunition and loaded the gun. She then pointed it several inches from the man's face.

"No, you won't," she said with a smile.

Tonnie then exited the building and entered into her car. As she was checking her mirror, she noticed the image of Bonnie in it.

"That wasn't right," said Bonnie.

"Who cares," said Tonnie as she pulled out and drove away.

Her cell-phone then rang and Tonnie picked it up. Tonnie smiled when she heard the voice on the other end.

"I've been waiting for you to call me," she said as her smile turned to a frown.

She then listened intently to the orders being barked to her over the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets the message. This Mark guy won't even know what hit him," said Tonnie as she looked at the gun in her passenger seat.

"Goodbye, Mr. Roines," said Tonnie as she turned her phone off and drove towards the suburban part of Middleton.

* * *

**_Yori & Hirotaka_**

**_Lowerton Apartment District_**

Yori and Hirotaka stood outside the room where they had traveled far for. They were on Level E, and the room they were behind was Room 1C. Hirotaka cautiously opened the door and was surprised it was unlocked. They both entered with an uneasy feeling. Yori clicked on the lights and they both stared at the apartment room with surprise.

Inside the apartment, it looked like any kind of apartment. Yori walked to the kitchen counter and looked at the contents on it. She saw the English version of Sensai's book, and a book on the anatomy of the brain. She then looked over and saw another book on brain surgery written by Mrs. Possible, Kim Possible's mother. Yori then heard Hirotaka call for her from another room.

Yori ran into the room where Hirotaka had called from and she gasped.

She stared at the map that was nailed to the wall with astonishment. She quickly went up to the map and stared at the different people and pictures on it. She saw the face of Brick Flagg and a newspaper clipping of his murder. She then glanced at the newspaper clipping of Sensai's murder. Yori then caught the picture of Tara in the corner of her eye. Tara was wearing a prom dress and was smiling.

"Look at this, Hirotaka," said Yori as she pulled the photo off the wall.

"That's Tara Strong," said Hirotaka.

"Yes, and seeing as there is no newspaper clipping of her death, she might be the next victim of this Patient Zero," said Yori.

"Then we must help her!" said Hirotaka.

"You're right, but we'll need help. We must find Kim Possible and Stoppable-san and get them to help us at once!" she said as they both left the apartment and off to find Kim and Ron...

* * *

**_Shego_**

**_Unknown Location_**

Shego opened her eyes to see the lights from the ceiling blaring into her eyes. Shego winced from the oncoming light and finally snapped awake when she came to her senses. She tried to move her arms, but they were tied to the table she was lying on. She looked down and saw she was in a hospital gown. She tried to move her ankles, but they were tied down, too.

_'They...took...my...CLOTHES!" she thought angrily._

She shook her arms and ankles as hard as she could, but gave up when she realized it was in vain. The lights above her then went off and came on in a different direction. Shego raised her head and saw a shadowed figure, standing in front of the lights.

"Hello, Shego," said the figure.

"How the heck do you know who I am?!" exclaimed the angry Shego.

"Oh, we know everything about you...even about Hana," said the figure as he stepped from the shadows, revealing to be Mr. Possible.

Shego then let out an angered, ear-piercing scream when she heard that name mentioned. She glared at him with anger for a moment and then gasped.

"Kim Possible's father!" she said with confusion and surprise.

"You've gained quite a reputation, Shego," Mr. Possible said as he pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on his face.

Shego's fists then tightened. She tried to activate her green energy glow, but was unable to make even a spark. Shego stared at Mr. Possible with disbelief.

"Ahh yes, your radioactive glow, which is being stopped by my friend here," Mr. Possible said as Rhonda Stoppable stepped next to him.

"Radioactive?" Shego said with disgust in her voice.

"Yes, you didn't know? Your green glow has a concentration of one hundred percent radioactive particles, enough to cause another Hiroshima," said Mr. Possible.

"How do you know about Hana!" said Shego with a tense voice, recalling what he said earlier.

"Like I said, we know everything about you," said Mr. Possible as motioned toward Rhonda.

Shego stared at them both with a calm attitude. Rhonda moved towards her and placed her hand on Shego's head. Shego began to tense up.

"Don't worry, Shego, when Rhonda is finished, you won't remember a thing," said Mr. Possible as he smiled at Shego.

Shego then rammed her head foward and connected with Rhonda's skull. Mr. Possible frowned as Rhonda fell to the floor and Shego activated her green glow. Shego quickly sliced through the restraints and stood before Mr. Possible. Mr. Possible simply stood tall and watched Shego with an intense stare. Shego then used her hands to create a giant ball of radioactive energy that glowed frightfully.

"Move or I blow this place to Shanghai!" Shego said with an angered voice.

Mr. Possible slowly moved from Shego's path. Shego then sent the ball of energy at the door causing it to blow off. Shego then walked off and used her glow to destroy anything in her path.

Mr. Possible moved towards Rhonda and helped her regain from her painful shock.

"Did she escape?" asked Rhonda.

Mr. Possible only nodded regretfully.

* * *

**_Dr. Drakken_**

**_Caribbean Lair_**

Inside Drakken's lair, it was cold and creepy. Several knocks on the door were heard before the figure of Drakken phased right through the door. Drakken stared at himself for a second and then moved towards the center of his lair.

"Shego! Are you here!" yelled Drakken.

There was dead silence in the lair. Drakken moved towards the henchmen quarters and saw it was empty. He then ran back in search of Shego.

"Where could that woman be!" said Drakken to himself.

Just then, Drakken felt his body be thrown up against the wall. He stared out and frowned when he saw a figure in the shadows. Drakken then tried to free himself from the hold that was upon him. Then, the figure that was in the shadows stepped out into the open.

"You!" said Drakken with surprise. "I thought you were gone!"

Drakken then felt something dig into his skull as the figure used its finger to do so. Drakken let out a blood-curdling scream as the figure dug across Drakken's skull. Drakken then felt himself phase through the wall and down through several levels of flooring. Drakken finally hit the ground level of his lair and groaned. He stood up and then ran off to a bot near his docks...

* * *

Well, that's another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed! By the way, in case you don't know yet, Tara is Dale Smithers and Mark is Matt Parkman. I think you can figure out who Shego is. Well, read and review! More to come! 


	6. Chapter VI: Paths

_Previously on Extra Ordinary... _

Mark confronts Cire and gets a taste of evil.

Bonnie's sarcastic alter-ego is called in for an intense job.

The two trackers find the evil being's apartment and the identity of Cire's next unsuspecting victim.

Shego learns the truth...and the way to escape.

Drakken feels the wrath of Cire before he escapes it.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Paths**

_"The paths we set for ourselves can have a deep impact on our future. Do we choose the goodness in the light or will we crumble under the ferocity of evil? Or will our paths cross and decide our very destiny?" _

_**Kim Possible** _

_**Middleton** _

Kim sat on her bed, reading a magazine, when a knock came on her door. She looked up and saw the figure of Monique come through the door with a frightened expression.

"Kim, we've got a problem!" said Monique.

"What's up, Monique?" asked Kim, noticing the fear in her friend's eyes.

"Remember algebra class the other day? How I was acting strange?"

"Yeah, you had me kind of spooked," said Kim.

"I wasn't acting! There's something weird happening to me!" said Monique as she stared at her body.

"Actually, Monique, I think there's something weird going on with me, too, but..."

"Watch, just watch," said Monique as she closed her eyes and focused.

Kim suddenly noticed she wasn't in her room, but in a tropical rainforest. Kim's mouth opened wide as she saw that she was really here.

"Whoa, we are definitely not in Middleton anymore," said Kim.

"Anyways, this isn't why I came to you," said Monique as she closed her eyes again.

Kim then saw she was in a destroyed city. Everything had been obliterated. Buildings were destroyed and the remains of fires could be seen everywhere. Monique looked surprised at what she saw. She turned to Kim, who was looking at a destroyed sign.

"Monique, do you know what city this is?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, Paris," said Monique.

"No, Monique, this is Upperton," said Kim as she pointed to the destroyed sign.

Monique looked in awe at the sign and a strange realization came over her. She ran over a hill to see the destroyed town of Middleton.

"I wasn't on the Eiffel Tower, Kim; I was in the mini golf course in Middleton. It points to the north, remember!" said Monique.

"Wait, so are you telling me a bomb is going to go off that will basically destroy the Tri-City Area!" said Kim with shock in her voice.

"I'm afraid so, Kim, and I don't even know where it will be!" said Monique, trying to calm herself.

Kim walked over to her friend and an idea crossed her mind.

"Let's see if we can find someone that is alive, maybe they can tell us who did this and why," said Kim as she and Monique walked into Upperton.

Kim and Monique entered into an art studio and gasped when they saw the body of Josh Mankey, dead and with his head ripped open. Monique tried not to throw up as Kim just stared at Josh's lifeless body with disbelief.

"Who could've done this?" said Monique.

"The same person who destroyed the whole Tri-City area! I guarantee you!" said Kim with rage in her voice.

Monique closed her eyes and focused on her next destination. Kim and Monique found themselves back in Kim's room.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Monique.

"Wait, if that bomb goes off, then I must have survived..." said Kim as she remembered the fight with Drakken.

Kim ran downstairs with Monique following closely behind her. Kim reached the kitchen and began going through drawers to look for something. Monique watched with confusion as Kim pulled out a large butcher knife.

"Here we go," said Kim as she handed the knife to Monique.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asked Monique.

"Um, stab me or something," said Kim.

"Say what now?" said Monique.

"Just do it! It will be okay, I promise," said Kim.

Monique hesitated, but finally took a swipe and landed the knife into Kim's side. Kim looked at how deep the knife was in her side and then pulled the large kitchen utensil out of her side. Kim's wound began to close up and heal.

"Wow," was all Monique could escape from her lips.

"I don't know how, but I can do this anytime I get hurt. I guess this is why I never have had a broken bone in my life," said Kim.

"What are we going to do?" asked Monique.

"We're going to find a way to stop this bomb or explosion," said Kim.

Suddenly, Kim's father, James Possible, entered through the kitchen doorway with a big smile.

"I got to go, Kim," said Monique as she walked past Mr. Possible and towards the door.

Mr. Possible turned and looked at her with a frown. He smiled when he turned back towards Kim.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Interesting," Kim said with a fake smile.

* * *

_**Ron Stoppable & Mark Stoppable** _

Ron sat on his couch while browsing on his laptop for information on super powers. He kept looking at the articles that related with human body capability and strange occurrences in reality. It wasn't until his father, Mark Stoppable, entered through the door that Ron came back to reality.

"Hey, son, how are you?" Mark asked as he closed the door and looked at Ron.

"Good, I guess," Ron said with a certain hint of uncertainty.

"What are you doing?" Ron's father asked as he took a seat next to Ron.

"I'm looking up some stuff for Kim, she asked me if I could and I told her I would get it," said Ron, lying to his dad.

Mark suspected something was up and decided to use his newly found ability to scope out the truth in his son. Mark began to focus into reading Ron's thoughts.

_I hope he doesn't figure out about my...ability. _

_**Ability, what ability?** _

Ron was shocked when he heard his father's thoughts. He tried to do it again and his head started to throb.

Ron and Mark began to hear this screeching sound that was like feedback from a microphone. They covered their ears as the sound continued. Ron tried to hear his dad's thoughts again.

_**What's going on? What is happening?** _

Ron decided to see if his dad could hear his thoughts, too. He thought of a way to tell his dad while trying to control this ringing his ears.

_Dad, I think we're countering each other in a feedback or something. _

Mark suddenly realized that Ron knew about his ability. Mark quickly stopped trying to read Ron's thoughts and the feedback stopped.

Suddenly, Ron's mother, Rhonda, entered through the doorway and looked at her husband and son. She quickly noticed their expressions of shock.

"Is everything okay?" she asked the two men as she sat down her purse.

"Why yes, honey, me and Ron were just having a chat about some stuff, nothing that's all," Mark quickly said to protect Ron and his secret.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed, good night boys," said Rhonda as she kissed her husband's cheek and walked upstairs.

Mark and Ron shared a sigh of relief as they quickly turned back to the event prior to the interruption.

"Ron, there's something I have to tell you...I can read people's minds," Mark said as he massaged his head from the migraine that was starting to develop.

"Well, Dad, there's something I have to tell you. I can fly...and read minds, too, I guess," Ron said as he turned off his laptop and closed it.

"What were you really doing, son?" Mark asked, pointing towards the laptop.

Ron sighed and hung his head in defeat. "I was trying to find out what exactly was wrong with me," Ron said as he stared at his dad straight in the eye.

There was an awkward silence, before Mark spoke up.

"Well, I hope you can find out what is exactly going on with us."

Mark stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Ron stared at his laptop a few seconds before opening it back up to do one last search...

* * *

_**Shego** _

_ **Caribbean**** Lair** _

Shego entered into Drakken's lair, half-naked from her little escape earlier in the day. She quickly noticed the destruction inside the lair and was surprised. She looked at everything strewed across the floor. Her eyes then met with all of the equipment that had been destroyed by something unknown. She walked delicately across the floor, for she was barefoot and glass was sprayed all across the floor. She finally reached her closet and pulled out a fresh green and black jumpsuit.

"Drakken isn't going to be happy about his lab being destroyed," Shego said as she slipped on her jumpsuit and pulled on her gloves. She slipped her feet into her boots and then straightened her raven black hair.

She walked across the room and over to the control panel.

"I wonder where Dra...mmmphg!"

She felt a hand around her mouth as she noticed herself be pulled through the wall. The hand released and Shego looked into the eyes of her boss, Dr. Drakken.

"How did you do that?!" Shego asked in astonishment.

"Shh! I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here!" Drakken said as he began to walk off.

"Why?" Shego asked.

"He's back and he's here to get me!" Drakken said as he stopped cold.

"Who?" asked the inquisitive Shego.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Drakken said with fear in his eyes.

* * *

_**Ron Stoppable & Mark Stoppable** _

_**Middleton** _

Ron slammed his fists in frustration as he came to the last result. He still was unable to find anything that could help him in his quest to find what was wrong with him, his dad, Kim, Barkin, and Tara.

The phone began to ring and Ron answered it.

"Hello?" Ron said into the speaker.

"Stoppable-san! I need to speak to you very quickly!" said the voice of Yori on the other side of the line.

"Yori? Wait..." Ron said.

"There is something bad about to happen! Meet me at Middleton Park as soon as possible!" Yori said as the line went dead.

Ron clicked off the phone and quickly got up.

"I have to go, Dad, its important!" Ron said as he pulled on a coat and opened the door.

"Wait, son, where..."

Mark was cut off when he heard the door slam. He exited the kitchen into the living room and sat on the couch.

Meanwhile, Ron quickly jumped on his scooter and drove off down the street towards Middleton Park. In the opposite direction, a car came driving towards the Stoppable household and stopped in front of it. The figure of Tonnie/Bonnie got out and held a pistol in hand with an evil smirk. She walked casually up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Ronald?" Mark said as he stood up and opened the door.

"What's up, Mark?" said Tonnie, with her gun pointed right at him.

Mark stood still in shock...

* * *

Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	7. Chapter VII: Revenge

_Previously on Extra Ordinary... _

Monique shows Kim a destructive future.

Ron and his father exchange thoughts, and continue to look for a way to fix their problem.

Shego is surprised by Drakken, who was even more surprised to see a blast from the past.

Ron rushes off to Yori's call, while Tonnie confronts Mark.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Revenge**

_"Revenge is the vindication to many, but the spite of others. We all find ourselves looking for it, hoping it fulfills the incomplete feeling, while others try to run from it. What do we do when it catches us?" _

_**Monique Symone** _

_**Middleton** _

Monique sat on a bench in Middleton Park. She looked up at the moon and sighed. She wondered why she was given this ability. She certainly didn't want it. She knew she would have to use it to help her because she knew of the trouble coming and then there's that doctor...

"Excuse me? Can I sit with you?" said a voice.

Monique snapped out of thought and she looked up to see a man, who had jet black hair and a really dark complexion, standing before. Monique was surprised by him, but quickly replied.

"Oh, of course," she said as she moved her body to leave room on the bench.

"I like to come here and just, well, you know, think about myself and my life. It's very quiet, peaceful, and surreal," the man said.

"Yeah, it is. Can I ask who you are?" Monique said, making direct eye contact with him.

"Oh, I'm Brian, Brian Fessul," he said, shaking Monique's hand.

"Monique, Monique Symone," Monique said with a smile.

"So, Monique, why might you be out here on this lovely night? Alone, I might add," Brian asked.

"I was just thinking, too. You see, I've discovered something weird about me that's..."

"..Out of the ordinary?" Brian finished for her.

Monique looked at him for a second, trying to see his motive.

"Yeah," she said, still wondering what he was up to.

"Well then, we can relate, because I just found something out of the ordinary with me, too," Brian said with a half-smile.

Suddenly, Monique saw Ron running full speed past them. She quickly jumped up and called him.

"Ron! Where are you going?! I need to talk to you!" Monique yelled.

Ron stopped and turned back to Monique.

"I don't have time, Monique, this is important!" Ron yelled back.

"Ron, something bad is going to happen that I need to tell you about!" Monique said.

Ron stood quiet for a second and then replied.

"Fine, Monique, what is it?" Ron said as he walked back towards Monique and Brian.

_Okay, ready to shoot. Now! _

Ron realized he was hearing someone's thought and quickly reacted.

"Duck, Monique!" Ron yelled as he fell to the ground.

Monique jumped to the ground without hesitation as an electronic prod whirred over her head and struck Brian, sending out 900 volts of electricity into his body. Brian fell to the ground with a yelp and a figure in sunglasses exited out of the bushes. Ron looked up at this figure and ran full speed at him. Monique stared at the figure helplessly as it walked next to her and pointed an electric taser right her. Suddenly, time stopped as Monique clenched her eyes closed and stopped it with her mind. She opened them and looked at another electronic prod a few inches from her face. She quickly moved and grabbed Brian, and helped him up. He was barely awake, and Monique knew she had to get him out of here. She looked at Ron and frowned.

"Be careful, Ron," she said as she teleported herself and Brian to a safe location.

When time came back into sync, Ron had reached the figure and had tackled him to the ground. There was a wrestling match until the figure pushed Ron off him. Ron clutched the sunglasses in his hand and looked up to see...

_Ronald! What is he doing here?! _

Ron read the thought of Mr. Possible. He was dumbfounded to see that his girlfriend's father and practically his second father standing before him. Mr. Possible raised the taser to Ron's eye level and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ronald. It's just business," Mr. Possible said.

Suddenly, Mr. Possible was dealt with an impact to his head as fell to the ground. Ron looked up to see Yori and Hirotaka.

"Yori?!" Ron exclaimed in joy.

Mr. Possible quickly jumped up and ran off. Yori prepared to chase him, but Ron stopped her.

"No, let it go. I'll deal with him later," Ron said.

"Thank goodness we met, Stoppable-san, I must tell you some urgent news about Tara," Yori said.

But, before Yori could finish, time stopped again, except this time Ron was fully aware of it and noticed Yori and Hirotaka frozen. Ron snapped his fingers and realized that they were frozen.

"What just happened?" Ron asked himself.

"Ron Stoppable..."

Ron turned his head and was shocked to see who it was...

* * *

_**Mark Stoppable** _

_**Middleton** _

Tonnie cocked the gun as she walked into Mark's house with the gun pointed right at him. Mark was dumbfounded as she pressed the gun to his forehead and stared at him with a cocky smile.

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"Mr. Roines sends a special message. He says you should've not left him if you didn't expect payback," Tonnie said as she placed her finger over the trigger.

Mark closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then came into contact with a thought not from his mind.

_Stop this! Stop it! Let me out! Please! Don't do this, Tonnie! _

"Yes, don't do this," said Mark as he opened his eyes slowly.

"How did you hear that?" Tonnie screamed as she pressed the gun harder against his head.

_He can hear me? Thank God! Please stop her! You must! _

_[SHUT UP, BONNIE! QUIT THIS FOOLISHNESS! _

"Bonnie? Bonnie Rockwaller?" Mark said with surprise.

Tonnie stared at him with a blood cold face and grabbed his shirt. She proceeded to throw him halfway across the room. Mark landed against the wall and fell unconscious. Tonnie grabbed her head as se fought with Bonnie inside her mind.

_[Shut up, Bonnie! Quit being the weak one! You were always the weak one! _

_This is my body! Give me back control of it! _

Suddenly, Tonnie's eyes widened as she felt her head grow heavy. She turned her head and saw the figure of Rhonda Stoppable standing with a smirk. Tonnie scowled as she saw Rhonda's eyes. Rhonda moved her hand to Tonnie's head and began to plug inside of it. She realized who it was, and smiled even more.

"So, you have an employment with Mr. Roines. Interesting, so do I," said Rhonda.

Mark opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him, and stared with disbelief as he watched Rhonda control Tonnie and then make her fall unconscious.

"Rhonda?" said Mark as he positioned himself upright on his knees.

Rhonda turned her head quickly.

_Oh no. He saw me. _

"I did see you! What did you do to her!?" Mark asked fearfully.

_He's reading my mind. I guess James was right about him, I should've never...oh no, does he know about the affair? _

"Affair! With who? James Possible?" Mark said with anger beginning to rise inside him.

Rhonda quickly jumped up and touched her hand against him. She began to access his memories and soon Mark's last vision was his wife...or ex-wife now.

* * *

_**Josh Mankey** _

_**Upperton** _

Josh couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the painting before him. He looked at it and realized they were getting clearer. He looked at the picture and realized it was Kim Possible in the grasp of a shadowed figure. The figure was pointing its finger at Kim, almost like it was cutting into her with its mind. Josh clutched his head and began to panic. He ran over to one of his empty canvases and threw it.

"Why!?" he screamed as he fell to his knees.

He couldn't bear this curse anymore. He didn't want this power anymore. He landed his body onto the floor and began to sob. Kim was out there and he didn't know what to do to alert her.

Suddenly, his eyes began to fill up with a dream. He saw an image and quickly moved himself to an empty canvas and began to paint the image. His brush strokes moved in a flow as the image was soon represented on the painting. Then, as quick as it had come, the dream passed and Josh was left with another image. This one, made his bones chill.

"Oh my..." he said.

The painting was of Upperton, engulfed in an explosion from an unknown source. Josh backed away from it and into the wall. He stared at his hands and the fear and grief rose inside of him. Suddenly, a knock came at his door and looked up.

"Go away! I don't want to be disturbed!" Josh yelled.

The door opened and a woman in a coat with brown hair and tea in hand entered.

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" the girl asked with sarcasm in her voice.

She took a few steps and looked at the condition of Josh's art studio and the condition of Josh himself.

"What's wrong, baby?" the girl asked as she sat the cups down.

"It's me, Clara, I'm having these visions of stuff happening in the future," Josh said as he stood to embrace her.

"Come on, Josh, you obviously didn't get some good rest last night, and now you're delusional," Clara said as she helped him to the sofa.

"No! I'm telling you these things are happening! Let me show you!" Josh said as he jumped up and ran to one photo.

He pulled it out and showed her. It was a photo of a helicopter caught in the San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge.

"You see! This happened yesterday!" Josh said with excitement.

"Sure! And how do I know you didn't just paint that earlier tonight?" Clara asked, not in the mood for games.

"I painted it two weeks ago," Josh said flatly.

He picked up another one of a car exploding.

"And this one came true a week ago. I painted it almost a month ago," he continued.

"Josh, this is ridiculous. Now come on, let's drink our tea," Clara said as she picked up one of the cups.

Josh just looked at her and sighed. He finally gave in and walked over and sat next to her. He took a cup and began to drink silently. All the while, Clara frowned as she thought more about what he was saying...

* * *

_**Kim Possible** _

_**Middleton** _

Kim laid on her bed, furiously trying to reach Ron, but he wouldn't answer his phone. She looked out the window and sighed. She hoped he wasn't hurt. She then contacted Wade over her Kimmunicator. Wade answered the device with a yawn.

"What's up, Kim?" Wade asked.

"I can't get a hold of Ron, could you...you know...track him," Kim asked with a frown.

"Yeah, just a second," Wade said as he typed into his keyboard.

After a minute, Wade looked at the screen with a frown.

"What?" Kim asked, noticing his emotion change.

"It's weird, his chip isn't appearing anywhere on Earth," Wade said.

"How can that be?" Kim asked.

"Well, his chip could've been destroyed or damaged or he isn't on Earth," Wade said.

"Or he's not in this time period," Kim said, realizing he must be with Monique.

"Um, excuse me?" Wade asked.

"I'll explain later, I have to get to Monique's house!" Kim said as she said goodbye to Wade and jumped up and rushed downstairs.

When Kim reached the front door, she was met with her father entering.

"Where are you off in a rush?" Mr. Possible asked.

"I've got to find Ron, he's missing," Kim said as she moved to leave.

Mr. Possible quickly grasped her arm and stopped her.

"Kimmie-cub, I can't let you do that," Mr. Possible said.

"What? Dad? What's gotten into you?" Kim asked.

"I know where Ron is, but he told me he didn't want to see you," Mr. Possible said.

"What? Dad, you're not making sense," Kim said as she pulled her arm away from him.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, I didn't want to tell you this, but I spotted Ron with that Yori woman in the park. She was all over him, and he was smiling," Mr. Possible said, with a fake frown.

Kim just stood there in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly turned and ran upstairs and slammed her door. Mr. Possible sighed as he knew that he had hurt his daughter. He walked into the living room and fell onto the couch.

Kim jumped onto her bed and began to sob. She rolled over as tears rolled down her face. She then got a determined look in her eye and moved to her window. She opened it and jumped onto the roof siding, but slipped and fell two stories to the ground. She stood up and popped her arm back into place and fixed her neck. She couldn't believe she did that, but things were already starting to not make sense. She then ran off to Middleton Park...

* * *

_**Shego and Dr. Drakken** _

_**Miami** **Airport** _

Shego and Dr. Drakken sat inside a plane heading for Middleton. They sat next to each other in complete silence until Shego spoke up.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe he's back. I thought he was, you know...killed or whatever," Shego said.

"I thought so, too. But you should've seen him. He looked angry, very angry, like he was seeking vengeance, and what he was doing was even more disbelieving," Drakken said.

"Hopefully, we can get Princess to help, because he'll be after her out of all," Shego said.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't get to us first," Drakken said.

Meanwhile, several rows behind them, the figure of Cire sat in one of the chairs and was sipping a drink in the darkness with no light on. A flight attendant passed by and asked him if he would like the light on.

"No, thank you," Cire said.

The flight attendant walked off and Cire just smiled in the shadows as he saw the two figures ahead who would lead him right to his revenge.

His revenge against Kim Possible.

* * *

_**Ron Stoppable** _

_**Middleton** **Park** _

Ron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the figure of Monique, who looked slightly older and more mature. This Monique had short hair and was dressed in a black tight suit and a dark brown trench coat.

"Ron Stoppable?" she asked with a confident tone.

"Monique?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"You look different without the eye patch. I have a message for you...from the future," Monique said as she stepped forward and a few inches from Ron.

"The future?" Ron asked.

"Yes, something bad is about to happen and you are the only one who can prevent it," Monique said.

"Me? Why me?" Ron asked.

"Your empathy is a power that no one else has," Monique said.

"Empathy?" Ron asked as he looked at his body.

"Yes, whenever you come into contact with someone with a power you get that power, too. You absorb them," Monique said.

"Wow, I always thought that I just could fly and read minds," Ron said as was shocked with what he was hearing.

"Well, you still have many things you need to absorb and control them, but that's not the point. You have to protect Kim Possible from Cire," Monique said.

"Cire?" Ron asked.

Monique turned her head and frowned.

"You'll know him when you see him. I don't have much time, I have to get to my time," Monique said as she began to walk off.

"Wait! What is it you wanted me to do? I mean, all this is just a lot," Ron said as he rushed to her.

Monique turned to him and said one final thing before teleporting away.

"Save the Cheerleader. Save the World."

And just as fast, Monique was gone and Ron was back into reality. He looked around for Monique and turned back to see Yori and Hirotaka.

"Stoppable-san, how did you get over there?" Yori asked.

Ron turned to her with a shocked expression.

"I've...I have to...but...how?" Ron said as he processed everything he just was given.

"Stoppable-san, are you alright?" Yori asked as she ran to his side.

"Kim...I've got to save Kim, she's going to be killed by Cire," Ron said as he stared at Yori with fear growing more immense inside of him.

"That's what I needed to tell you, Stoppable-san. We went to Cire's apartment, but we found out that his next victim is Tara!" Yori said.

"What? Then we've got to save her and Kim!" Ron said.

"Oh, thank you, Stoppable-san," Yori said as she embraced Ron, which shocked him as much as the person that came into view.

"So it is true, dad did tell me the truth."

Ron, Yori, and Hirotaka turned to the figure of Kim.

Kim just looked at Ron with an angry expression...

* * *

That's it for that chapter! More to come! Plenty more! 

BTW, I want to hear some more theories! What will happen next?


End file.
